Philippines
The list of expressways in the Philippines. 'North Luzon Expressway (NLEX)' *'From': Balintawak, Quezon City *'To': Santa Ines, Mabalacat, Pampanga This highway cuts through the province of Bulacan and ends in Mabalacat, Pampanga. It will possibly be extended to connect the Santa Ines Terminus with the curved alignment of the SCTEx mainline just some kilometres east of SCTEX Dolores Interchange to decongest the Clark Spur Road, allowing the motorists going to and from provinces of Northern Luzon to access the NLEX directly from SCTEX. Formerly, it was dilapidated since late 1960s. It went major overhaul and it is now a world-class highway. 'South Luzon Expressway (SLEX)' *'From': Nichols, Pasay City *'To': Santo Tomas, Batangas This is considered as the most important infrastructure serving the industrial area of Calabarzon. It has been overhauled to decongest traffic and extended from Calamba Terminus to Santo Tomas to connect it with STAR Tollway. It will be extended 55 kilometers further to Lucena City in Quezon to have a fast travel time. 'Metro Manila Skyway' *'From': Buendia, Makati *'To': Alabang, Muntinlupa Considered as a separate elevated highway from its base, SLEX, the existing 16.3 km portion serves motorists from Buendia, Makati City to Alabang, Muntinlupa City. It was built to decongest the Nichols-Alabang stretch of SLEX, which could no longer be widened because its Right-of-way (ROW) is already full and has been eaten up by its two frontage (service) roads on both sides. Extension to Balintawak, passing above PNR tracks is being planned to connect it with NLEX and to decongest many of north-south major roads in Metro Manila. Upon completion, it will be a 35-km elevated highway traversing the whole Metro Manila from Alabang, Muntinlupa City to Balintawak in Quezon City. 'Manila-Cavite Expressway (CAVITEX)' *'From': Aseana City, Parañaque *'To': Kawit, Cavite This highway offers a wonderful view of Manila Bay and the Manila skyline. It is being extended to Noveleta to decongest some of its major thoroughfares and have a fast travel time. 'North Luzon West Expressway' 'Subic-Tipo Expressway' *'From': Subic, Zambales *'To': Hermosa, Bataan A 2-lane highway that crosses Subic in Zambales to Hermosa in Bataan via the slopes of the mountain of Subic-Bataan natural park. 'Subic-Clark-Tarlac Expressway (SCTEX)' *'From': Hermosa, Bataan *'To'Tarlac City, Tarlac It was completed in 2008 and it has a direct link from the Subic Bay Freeport in Zambales Province (connecting the existing Subic-Tipo Roadway) to the Clark Special Economic Zone in Pampanga and up to the Luisita Industrial Complex in Tarlac City. It is currently connected to NLEX via Clark Spur Road but there are plans to have a direct connection. SCTEX Clark-Tarlac portion is the logical extension of the NLEX. This is currently the longest expressway in the country. 'Tarlac-Pangasinan-La Union Expressway (TPLEX)' *'From': Tarlac City, Tarlac *'To': Rosario, La Union A 88-kilometer highway that starts from Tarlac, crossing Pangasinan province and to La Union. This will be built to decrease travel time for their destinations in the North Luzon region. (Section 1-A opened in 2013) 'Southern Tagalog Arterial Road (STAR Tollway)' *'From': Sto. Tomas, Batangas *'To': Batangas City, Batangas The main thoroughfare in the province of Batangas. It is now connected to the SLEX, it will easily transfer people and goods from Manila to the port city of Batangas. 'NAIA Expressway (NAIAEx)' *'From': Metro Manila Skyway, Pasay City (NAIA Exit) *'To': Newport City, Pasay City It is currently a short elevated expressway which connects from NAIA Exit from the Metro Manila Skyway to the Ninoy Aquino International Airport 3 in Pasay City. It will be extended to Aseana City in Parañaque CAVITEX which is currently under-construction. 'North Luzon Expressway East (NLEE)' *'From': Commonwealth Ave., Quezon City *'To': Tuguegarao City, Cagayan It is a proposed expressway. This highway will serve as the backbone for the Cagayan Valley and East Central Luzon. 'Cebu Trans-Axial Expressway' *'From': TBA *'To': TBA It is a proposed expressway that will serve as the backbone of Cebu Island. This will be Visayas' first expressway.